


Adventure

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Gen, IT'S THE GOOD KUSH, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Meeting Again, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Link finished his adventure months ago. Dreams popped up night after night about someone else. What will Twilight do when he sees him again?
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay um im listening to hamilton writing this and it's "one last time" and it freaks me out that one day linked universe will be over-
> 
> but this fic is NOT that

In Ordon village, Link was able to live a semi-peaceful life again. He found he rarely slept anymore in the comfort of his own home. Ilia, Colin, Beth, Malo, and Talo all told him that they were having nightmares about what had happened, and Link understood.

He believed the thing that stood out the most to him about his journey, besides Midna leaving him (he's conflicted on his feelings now), was the vision the Lanaryu spirit showed him. Link didn't expect it to hit him as hard as it did.

It drained him afterwards, forcing him on his knees. It took so much out of him to not scream and cry. He didn't lust for power.

When Midna left, it made him realize it was all over and it made him relieved. He was sad seeing her go, and awakened feelings in him like heartbreak. Later that night, as he was undressing, he realized he still had the Twili crystal. He put it on a shelf, rarely looking at it.

Weeks after the defeat of Ganondorf, he touched the crystal, shifting into his wolf form. It was painful, as it's been so long since he did. But, it was comforting in a way, and for the first time, as he lied next to a fire, he fell asleep peacefully.

Another thing that came with the aftermath was Link's desire to adventure. He thought he could settle down and continue to work as a ranch hand. However, he craved running around and discovering and the thrill of finding something new, be it secrets or a temple. Hell, he wanted to go to different countries.

One thing he noticed about him changing was how markings formed on his forehead, the same markings as his wolf form. He shrugged it off, it wasn't hurting him immediately, so it was fine.

Then the dreams started. It didn’t matter if he fell asleep in wolf form or human form, because he still dreamt. He was always in wolf form. He didn’t remember the majority of it, but he remembered who he was by. A boy, a short Hylian, the Master Sword strapped onto his back. Sometimes, he had different weapons, and not even the majority of the time he had a weapon. He seemed to switch weapons, and shields, and bows. Everything broke on him. But he never faltered, just pulled another of what broke from a tablet with an eye symbol on it. Link recognized the symbol from the fortune teller, on her forehead, and somewhere else.

Link wondered who this boy was, where they were. The place they were in was beautiful, empty, but stunning all the same. He felt protective over the young boy with the burden, so he helped wherever he could.

Months later, the dreams stopped, and Link was devastated. He didn't understand why the dreams stopped, but he missed the boy with a blue tunic and long blond hair. He didn't even know the boy, how could he miss him?

He wore the crystal around his neck, and a pelt around his shoulders. He still wears his Hero tunic, but he feels like he has to. He rarely pulls off the hot pelt, but when he does, he's farming and he's herding goats.

Life seemed to be normal, once again.

Link was tending to Epona when two men walked into the clearing. He was immediately wary of the two. One wore a full suit of armor (how can he?) that was strikingly familiar, and the other wore a green tunic, like his own, with a blue scarf (again, how?). Link noticed they both have blond hair and blue eyes, like his own, but the taller had a part similar to his own, had facial markings, and the most identifying feature.

A scarred eye.

Link hid his shock and petted Epona. “What can I do for y'all?”

The metal clad male turned to Link, eye widening slightly in shock, but quickly relaxing. The other looked over as well, not hiding his shock as well. The recomposed male cleared his throat.

“We're looking for Link,” He said and Link froze slightly, eyeing them both.

“You found him. What do y'all want?” Link crossed his arms.

“My name is Time, and this is Warriors,” the older male, Time, gestured to the other blond one.

“Odd names,” Link reached out a hand to pet Epona. She nudged his hand, neighing softly.

“They're nicknames,” Time said. Link nodded as he pet the horse. “And we would like to know yours.”

Link paused, then said, “Twilight.”

Goddess damn it, Twilight was fed up with this damn weather. First, it's sunny, then it rains a shit ton, then it fucking snows, then it hails, and now it's all sunny again. Twilight really wanted to flip the sky off. This place is really shitty. But at least he shared it with seven other Link's. 

He was really tired of meeting Link after Link after Link. Now, they have Time (Father his inner voice said), Warriors (Knight), Legend (An asshole), Hyrule (Soft magic man), Sky (Soft but with birds), Wind (A child), Four (A child but not), and himself.

Time told the group that they’re probably going to meet an new reincarnation. Twilight groaned internally, but was ultimately fine with it.

This Hyrule is in absolute ruins, barely any civilization, and the castle seemed broken. Twilight felt that this place was familiar, but he couldn't place why.

When they finally got to a quaint little village called Hateno, everything clicked. His Cub is here. He felt it immediately. He started to lead the way to an isolated house behind some model homes.

On a sign, read what was fairly similar to his Hylian, “Link's house”. He went to the door and knocked on it.

The others followed behind.

“What are you doing, Twilight?” Legend sneered.

“This is Link's house,” Twilight replied, pointing at the sign. Legend blinked.

“You can read that?” Twilight nodded, just as the door opened.

His Cub opened the door. He wore a black hood, but Twilight saw underneath it all. The scars, the burdened blue eyed boy, the waist length blond hair. He knew, but the others didn't.

“Are you Link?” Time asked from behind him, breaking both Twilight and his Cub out in a trance. He nodded.

“What do you all want?” His Cub eyed the markings on Twilight's head, and Twilight hoped he remembered him.

“I'm Time an…” As Time went into introductions, Twilight watched his Cub nod along quietly. Time continues, “We need your help to find whatever brought us together.”

Link paused, then he removed his hood, showing his scar that Twilight knew all too well. Wind gasped, and everyone else seemed mildly shocked, except for Twilight. Link automatically looks uncomfortable.

“Since all of our names are Link,” Twilight starts, breaking everyone out of their trance, “We all have nicknames, what's yours?”

Cub?

Link paused, biting his lip.

“Wild.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i have ideas- yall are not ready


End file.
